Itachi Uchiha
Biography Part 1. Itachi Uchiha was reincarnated through the soul cycle in to the body of a Divine Majin Humanoid Class Fighter by an unknown Overlord in a distant Netherworld, his body retained it's form that it had in life as well as his knowledge and powers, his Sharingan as well has stayed fully intact and as an added surprise his blindness has vanished due to him being put in to a different vessel that molded in to his Shape, blindness also never a further problem due to the Divine Majin class having Status Ailment Resistance. Itachi did as he was told doing the missions i was given and eliminating the people he was told too with his level quickly growing, for three years he trained in every known weapon class and honed his abilities, then one day news came of the Overlord who previously ruled the land justly was killed by another, his territory taken over by another. This did not really concern him due to him being nothing more then an employer but he felt he had to see who this new ruler was, Itachi asked around wondering as to who this Overlord was, he received a name after a few days of searching, "Shanik Koutaishi" was the name of the Overlord. Itachi searched for this man in the castle of the old Overlord that was left to decay with time, surprisingly he found a man sitting in the Overlord's Throne, this man had bleach white hair and green eyes, Itachi approached the man with curiosity and asked him what business he has in the home of the fallen Overlord, he returned his question with his own, "This castle is my property, what business do you have in the home of Overlord Shanik Koutaishi?". Itachi smiled lightly and closed his eyes having found the one who killed the former Overlord."So your Shanik, I've been searching for the one they say was able to kill my former employer." Shanik griped the large sword on his back feeling that he was here on a quest of vengeance, Itachi then shook his head with a slight laugh, Shanik loosened the grip on his sword and looked at him curiously. Itachi then opened his eyes and spoke, the Sharingan spiraling in to his eyes,"Looks like your my employer now,all i wanted was to see the face of whom i fight for now." The two talked for some time in the run down castle, a friendship being formed between the two, Itachi told Shanik that he wishes to visit every world in hopes of seeing his brother when he passes on, sadly knowing his brother's deeds in life will not earn him a peaceful afterlife but still wishes to make it easier for him by having someone here he knows, Shanik offered to take Itachi as a vassal and travel the universe with him, there was only one condition, Itachi was free to do as he wished and search for his brother but his loyalty belonged only to Shanik and when he was needed he had to fight. Itachi agreed and Shanik left Itachi in charge of the Netherworld they where both presently on due to him being able to summon Itachi with a skill called Domination, Shanik being too busy to run it, and feeling Itachi was up to the challenge, thus technically making Itachi a full fledged Overlord. Itachi Proceeded to name his new netherworld "The Land of Black Fire" Part Two. During one of the many travels throughout the Multi-Verse Shanik and Itachi came across the world of Haephnes, Shanik wanting to conquer this world convinced Itachi to follow along with him. They proceeded to bust in to the Temple of Haephnes intent on killing the God to claim this world as their own, Shanik stepped up to Challenge this god only to find out he dwarfed her in power and due to his attitude decided to play around with her for a while. Shanik allowed Haephnes to attack him relentlessly as he scoffed off her attempts, when asked if she was done a red jewel become visible by Haephnes' side, she then used the power of the Crimson Tear to transport the intruders as a last ditch effort to another world to spare her own, not realizing that in doing this she granted the two travelers the powers of a world eater. Personality Itachi Uchiha's personality is much like it was in his original series, but more stress free and happy.Itachi still remains his mysterious nature not letting anyone close to him and always has his guard up, in battle he very rarely take's the first move and prefers to end most fight's as quickly as possible through Genjutsu. Appearance Itachi Uchiha's appearance is the same in his previous world, he wear's this time the Uchiha Uniform wearing his crest proudly wanting all to know he is from the Uchiha Clan. Abilities Even in his own series Itachi Uchiha was considered the strongest Shinobi of his generation, reaching high rank's as young age's and being able to kill all of his clan member's in one night at only the age of thirteen, his abilities continued to grow with age and with his mastery over the Sharingan. Upon his death and reincarnation in to the world of Disgaea his power's sky rocketed Itachi Uchiha being reincarnated in to the body of a Divine Majin, his Chakra became Mana and his Sharingan perfect due to the Divine Majin's Status Resistance, Itachi Uchiha is able to use the skill's he learned in his past life as well as his new found power's in this new life. Itachi Uchiha is the most proficient in Fire Magic and swordsmanship being able to perform the skill's of all the weapon's with relative ease. Goal Itachi Uchiha is currently traveling with Shanik Koutaishi in hope's of finding his brother Sasuke Uchiha when he reincarnates in the many netherworld's. Trivia ~This version of Itachi Uchiha is a Disgaea crossover reincarnated three year's after his death in Naruto Shippuden. ~Due to the Divine Majin body Itachi Uchiha's blindness is cured, his Mangekyo Sharingan now without drawback's of use. Quotes Overlord Itachi to a Prinny Sasuke:"You have only yourself to blame for this, dont give me that look."